Pinocchio and the 3 little pigs
by kungphoomunky
Summary: This is a story of Piget who is the only male lier pig left and he must now support the breed!
1. Default Chapter

**Pinocchio and The Three Little Pigs **

Once upon a time there was a certain breed of pig. These special pigs had noses that grew 30cm every time they lied. This breed of pig no longer exists. I will now tell you why. 

Once-time-a-time there were eight pigs and a mamma pig. Then there were three pigs and a mamma pig. Only one pig was the offspring of the mamma pig, who happened to be 30 years old, which is 15 years too old for this breed of pig. 

The mamma pig told her son; "You must protect the species and breed, breed, breed!" The son (whose name was Piget) took his mothers advice and went out to find a girl pig. 

This was very hard to do considering that the only two girl pigs lived two blocks away, and they weren't straight, and Piget didn't know how to breed, because mamma pig had Alzheimer's and forgot to tell him. 

Piget didn't know were to find the girls, but he said to himself "I know were I can find these girls" and his nose grew 30cm. 

Piget had a panic attack. "Oh no! What am I going to do! Now the girls won't want to breed with me, what ever breading is!" Piget decided that he would go straight to the next house and ask who ever lived there how to breed. 

The house that Piget went happened to be the house of Geppetto and Pinocchio. Piget knocked and Pinocchio opened the door. 

Piget was scared so he just blurted it out. "How do you Breed?" Pinocchio looked stunned. 

"I don't know how you Breed, or even what breeding is, I'm just a real boy! Why don't you come in, and I'll just go ask Geppetto." 

Geppetto came out looking shocked. "Um Piget is it? Well…um…I can't really explain that to you…but I can give you a book." 

Geppetto went to his bookcase and pulled out a glossy covered book and gave it to Piget. "Why don't you go into Pinocchio's room and have a read." 

While Piget was reading the book utterly flabbergasted, Pinocchio looked on in confusion. 

"What is it about Piget?" asked Pinocchio. 

"It tells me how to Breed and I don't know weather I want to Breed anymore! But I still want to protect the species." 

Pinocchio suggested "Why don't you wait till tonight and wish-upon- a-star?" and that is exactly what Piget did. When night fell Piget wished for another way to protect the breed. The wish fairy came down from her star and said to Piget 

"I will turn you and the two girls to wood and Geppetto will make 100 copies of you and the girls and then when he has done that I will turn you all back to pigs." 

The next day Geppetto set to work making the copies of the pigs. Pinocchio watched with great amazement. When Geppetto had completed 3 pigs he went to bed. That night there was a great storm and a bolt of lightning hit Geppetto and Pinocchio's house, which caught on fire. 

Pinocchio and Geppetto got out, but the poor helpless pigs were wood and couldn't move so they just burnt like firewood. 

Mamma pig acted very upset when she heard the breed would die out and her nose grew 30cm extra, to add onto her 12m long nose. 

Mamma pig lived to the age of 62, before a wolf came and ate her. 

"Pwow" said the wolf.


	2. the wolf

This is a short story about a wolf.

The wolf walked past a little house and said.

"PWOW!!"

Then little red riding hood said "you are a silly wolf!"

The wolf said "PWOW!"

Little red riding hood said "You need to learn how to speak properly!"

The wolf looked confused and said "PWOW"

Little Red riding hood shook her head " You really are a silly wolf. You can't tell me the only thing you can say is PWOW!"

The wolf looked at little red riding hood and said "PWOW PWOW PWOW!"

Little Red riding hood just shook her head and walked away.

The wolf leapt of after her and ate her.

                                    "PWOW!" said the wolf!

The wolf skipped off through the woods to the beach. The wolf saw a mermaid sitting on a rock.

"PWOW" said the wolf.

The mermaid giggled and swam over to the wolf. "You're a wolf. You don't say Pwow you howl."

The wolf looked very confused. "PWOW" said the wolf.

"Why don't you try howling" said the mermaid.

The wolf looked even more confused and angry and before the mermaid could swim away he ate her.

Just then a little mouse came out onto the beach and squeeked at the wolf. "PWOW" said the wolf.

The mouse looked very offended and bit the wolf on the toe.

The wolf fell over and said in a moonful voice "PWOOOOW"

3 seconds later with a very satisfied mouse the wolf died of rabies. 

The mouse ran off into the woods.

I hope you all liked it!


End file.
